


He is a Good Brother

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Reverse Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels as Hunters, Angels as Novaks, Gen, reverse au, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Raising a family is hard, especially when you're still a child yourself.





	He is a Good Brother

**Author's Note:**

> And my glorious return to writing supernatural fics, with a reverse au!

Michael is thirteen years old and already he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. He’s a parent to six— and yes, Lucifer  _ is _ his child now, nevermind that they’re the same age— and barely has time for himself. 

Samandriel is barely two years old and requires most of Michael’s attention, and he’s had to find a way to balance looking after the toddler while making dinner for everyone. He can’t trust Lucifer to do it; last time, he set the stove on fire and they all ended up eating cold SpaghettiOs from the can while the fire department put it out. 

Michael was a much better cook. He used to watch his mother, eager to help her out, to have her call him her “little helper” before she— He could do the basics, boil water, fry an egg, make toast, pour cereal. Everything else he had learned from cookbooks in the library while his siblings were at school, and trial and error.

Dinner was spaghetti, no meat in the sauce. Lucifer was a vegetarian.

Lucifer had gone out shortly before Michael had started cooking, claiming he would be back in time for dinner. Michael didn’t doubt that he would, but he did wish he would stay and help Michael care for their three siblings that were too young for school. It was always a hassle and, as much as Michael hated to admit it, they tended to listen to Lucifer more than him. A combination of fear and admiration, he assumed.

Right now, Castiel was clinging to his pants leg, making it difficult to move around the small kitchenette in the hotel room, while Balthazar and Samandriel sat quietly on the couch, watching reruns of Scooby-Doo. 

Michael was glad their father had picked this hotel— it was more like a small apartment, with an actual kitchen and living room, along with two extra rooms with two double beds each, and a bathroom with a blessed bathtub. It was easier to bath Samandriel and Castiel in a tub as opposed to a shower, both being frightened by the spraying water.

But, this had worried him. Father never set them up in a hotel this nice unless he was going to be gone for an extended period of time. The fact that he had handed Michael several cards— a black visa and two mastercards— didn’t help cure his fears.

“Castiel, I love you dearly and I know you want to spend time with me, but can you  _ please  _ go watch Scooby-Doo with Balthazar? I’m trying to cook.” Michael said softly, turning off the burner on the stove before turning to the toddler. Spaghetti sauce wasn’t hard to reheat.

Castiel made a face, turning his wide and watery eyes on Michael, and Michael sighed.

“Do you want me to sit with you both?”

Castiel paused, considering this before nodding, and Michael held back another sigh. 

“Alright. Let me put the garlic bread in the oven and then I’ll come in there. The others will be getting home soon anyway.”

Castiel accepted this with a happy nodded, finally releasing Michael’s pants and scurrying back to the couch. He worried about Castiel, he never spoke unless he absolutely had to and even then it was nothing more than a whisper, never looking at anyone directly or staring at them until they were uncomfortable. Michael could only hope he got better when he went to school or he would be dragging Lucifer out of more fights than he already got into. 

He turned off the pasta and removed it from the burner, digging one out with a fork and taking a bite. It was a bit crunchy, but it would do. He picked up the handles and dumped it into the strainer in the sink, leaning back to avoid the steam. He quickly pulled the bread from the freezer, turning the oven on as he placed them on the pan and threw them in. 

He quickly made his way to the couch, where Castiel was looking very disgruntled at his lateness and Samandriel was chewing on the remote. He gently pried it from his brother's fingers and picked him up before he could fuss about it, settling in between his two brothers.

Castiel immediately latched onto his free arm, curling against him as Balthazar began to ramble about what he had missed. A lot, from the sound of it.

*~*

Raphael comes through the door a few minutes later, Gabriel dragging his feet behind him and whining about having to go to school. Michael wishes he could go to school, but he can’t— someone has to look after the younger three and he can’t trust Lucifer to do so. His brother wasn’t bad or particularly hateful to them, but he was flippant and easily distracted. They could easily hurt themselves before Lucifer noticed.

Speak of the devil, Michael thought as Lucifer arrived a few minutes later, swaggering into the hotel room with a huge grin on his face and triumph in his eyes.

“I got treats,” Lucifer announced, reaching into his jacket pocket and dumping a handful of candy onto the table, reaching back for more. Michael pursed his lips.

He didn’t approve of what Lucifer did— either panhandling for the cash to buy it with or flat out stealing them— but it brought a smile to his sibling's faces. Gabriel was the most delighted, reaching for a lollipop, only for Michael to tut and smack his hand away.

“Dinner first, then sweets.” 

There was a groan, from Gabriel no doubt, and Raphael took mercy on Michael. He picked up Samandriel and gently coaxed Castiel into the kitchen, Gabriel trailing behind with a pout and a lollipop in his mouth. Michael frowned after him, starting a bit when Lucifer gently touched his arm, leaning close.

“How long until Father gets back?” Lucifer whispered to him, his eyes watching as Raphael managed to get out the paper plates and begin to pass them out, all while balancing Samandriel on his hip.

“I don’t know. He hasn’t called.” Michael said, nervousness creeping up his spine. They had never been left alone this long without their father contacting them in some way, and that had him troubled.

Lucifer, ever inquisitive and in tune with his brother, slid his hand down to squeeze Michael’s. “I’m sure he’s fine. Probably busy.”

“Hopefully,” Michael said, the  _ and not dead _ hangs heavy between them.

“You worry too much.”

“I worry enough for someone in our situation.” Michael sighed. “Go eat your spaghetti. I worked hard on it.”

Lucifer grin softened. “I know. You always work so hard.”

He gave his brothers hand one final squeeze before making his way into the kitchen, shoving Gabriel out of his way and earning a shout of indignation as his spaghetti hit the ground. Raphael begins to complain that the noodles are underdone while Balthazar says the bread is burnt (it's only slightly brown on the bottom).

Michael felt a headache coming on.

*~*

It’s only later, when the younger three had been bathed and put to bed— Castiel and Samandriel cuddling in one bed and Balthazar in his own— Gabriel watching a show he’s probably too young to be seeing, and Raphael doing his homework, that he finally allows himself to relax, flopping down on his bed as Lucifer took his shower. 

He feels old, ancient, like he’s been alive for hundreds of years instead of the thirteen he has been. It’s frustrating and makes him want to scream and cry and rip his pillow in half. But he doesn’t, he just lays there silently, until Lucifer comes wondering in and lays beside him, his arm thrown over Michael’s back.

“You’re a good brother.” He whispers and Michael smiles.


End file.
